


it felt wrong (but it didn't take too long)

by dipandpip



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Insecurity, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut, only at the end tho hence the m rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dipandpip/pseuds/dipandpip
Summary: AU: set in a sex shop where Dani's afraid to embrace her own pleasure and phreya's the new worker that might be able to help





	it felt wrong (but it didn't take too long)

_Enjoy your ongoing love affair with yourself!_

 

Dani reads the words printed on a poster in one of the shop’s windows and feels twinges of guilt pinch at her sides. Cartoonish mannequins adorned with bright purple strap-ons line her field of vision, their painted eyes seeming to bore into her own from her position behind the steering wheel. Her forearms ache. She shifts her focus downwards to see her hands, realizing they had been gripping the tough leather of the wheel enough to turn her knuckles white. She rolls her eyes at herself.

 

_Jesus Christ, you’re an adult you dip. Stop being dramatic._

 

She moves to forcefully shift the car into park and curses herself under her breath. She’s really this terrified to shop for abrasively colored, vibrating silicon. She laughs at herself.

 

The situation put plainly makes her feel silly, crazy almost, because _who turns masturbation into this big a deal_? The whole struggling to figure out your body phase was supposed to happen years ago, not when you’re nineteen and on the verge of tears outside a sex shop, terrified of the idea of doing anything for the sheer sake of enjoying yourself a little more. She had always been confident in sex, always giving, giving, giving whatever people wanted, but when it came to her own pleasure, she didn’t really know how to go about it.

 

Her own hands and fingers were different than toys; they were there and free and far from extravagant, nothing more and nothing less than what she thought she deserved. Coming to terms with loving women was one thing, but learning how to be okay with her own desire for something more, more pleasure, was another.

 

She shouldn’t have come, should’ve ignored the urge, traded the desire to get off for a good bar of chocolate and a coke down the street. But she couldn’t stand another depressing wank session or lousy hookup. Her horniness and frustration had successfully beat her ingrained embarrassment.

 

After a few steadied breaths, Dani opens the rickety car door and makes her way towards the entrance. The August heat beats against the blackness of her hoodie and she already feels the slick moisture under her arms from the humidity. She pushes the shop door open, immediately being hit with a wave of aircon that makes her eyes water. She tucks her hands deep inside her pockets.

 

She spots an empty aisle at the far right of the store with a sign above indicating it as the “clitoral stimulation” section.

 

_Joy._

 

Head down, she makes her way over, eyes averted from the long line of rubber cocks on display beside her, wincing slightly at the sheer size of the ones she can’t help but glance at. Near the front of the aisle, her eyes curiously lock on what looks like a a tube of lipstick displayed next to a wand vibrator the size of her arm. She goes over and picks it up, turning the metal casing around in her hand before uncapping it, finding a hole a little smaller than a dime in the middle of a hot pink silicon base.

 

“She’s a fun one” says a crisp voice from behind Dani.

 

She spins around startled to find a woman, a little older than her, with blue eyes behind large, round glasses. Her jet black bangs tickle the top of the frames and her silver nose ring shines in the display lights. She’s wearing polka dots, blue ones, on a fitted button up, her chest creating gaps in between the buttons. She’s all cheekbones and angles and glow and Dani already feels intimidated. Or maybe mesmerized. Both?

 

“The Womanizer 2GO Discreet Suction Simulator. Bit of a mouthful, innit? You put your clit in that little hole and she goes to town!”

 

Dani just continues to look, mouth slightly slack.

 

“Huh? Oh...um...” she starts to babble, beginning to fidget with the toy in her hands before sliding her finger along the bottom, accidentally activating some sort of setting that has the toy making an obscene sucking sound.

 

“Shit, how...how do you...where’s the-” she helplessly clicks the bottom rapidly, only making the sounds louder and more intense.

 

_Fucking smooth, Dani._

 

The woman laughs airily.

 

“Here, like this”.

 

She reaches out and slides her thumb over Dani’s at the bottom of the toy, holding the button down for a beat before releasing, stopping the sound altogether. Her fingers linger on Dani’s knuckles for a second, barely noticeable and perfectly chaste, but it sends her reeling. She really needs to get laid. Preferably by this woman she doesn’t know the name of.

 

“Oh, I’m Phreya, I work here”, the woman says, reading Dani’s mind.

 

“Dani. Sorry about the introduction. This,” she sighs, waving her hand around, “isn’t really my forté”.

 

“Well, if clit stimulation doesn’t do it for you, the anal aisle’s one over” Phreya teases, raising her eyebrows.

 

Dani laughs breathily, deep set dimples framing her mouth.

 

“Exactly what I meant”.

 

She struggles to maintain a blasé tone, too distracted.

 

The sides of Phreya’s mouth upturn enticingly as she leans her elbow against one of the shelves, broad hips cocked to one side, stretching the rip in her jeans just below the thigh ever so slightly. Her polished fingernails tap against the side of her head. _Fuck_.

 

“So,” she starts, extending the o out, “looking for anything in particular?”.

 

Dani shakes her head, curly chestnut locks bouncing against her shoulders with the movement .

 

“Never stepped foot in one of these places actually”.

 

Phreya’s eyes go impossibly wide with excitement. Dani swears they take up half her face.

 

“No shit! Do you have any idea what you’re into?”

 

Dani recoils a bit, breaking eye contact and looking over Phreya’s shoulder at a couple browsing the glass dildos on the other side of the store, laughing and pretending to sword fight. She suddenly feels even more out of place then she did before.

 

“Oh, you know...the usual?” Dani replies with less conviction than she was going for, still not looking at Phreya. ‘

 

“The usual can mean a lot around here”

 

Dani just shrugs. There’s a better, more witty response somewhere there, but her mind is too busy trying to figure out what to focus on more: the gorgeous woman standing in front of her, or the gnawing feeling of embarrassment in her chest.

 

Phreya sinks her teeth into the fleshy bit of her knuckles, looking intently at Dani through thick eyelashes, thinking.

 

“Maybe I can show you around? Spark some newfound interest? I won’t bite”, Phreya suggests.

 

_I wish you would..._

 

“Um..yeah, I guess that wouldn’t hurt. Maybe I’ll finally discover my potential as a furry in the costumes section.”

 

Phreya laughs, a good one.

 

Dani smiles. The ache in her stomach settles, if only a bit.

 

*

 

Phreya spends the better part of an hour waxing poetic about the toys as if they were works of art, leading Dani every which way, down this aisle and that.

 

Dani’s totally paying attention. Really. She’s trying.

 

“Oh!” Phreya exclaims, stopping Dani in her tracks with the back of her hand.

 

She reaches to grab a sleek box nestled a ways up the shelf, straining on the top of her toes, shirt riding up to expose the fleshy part of her hips, love handles ever so slightly splaying out over the edge of black jeans.

 

Dani can’t help but stare.

 

“You’re gonna love this one” Phreya says, opening up the box and sliding out what looks like a tiny spinning wheel.

 

“That,” Dani starts, cocking her head confusedly at the device, “looks like a child toy”

 

“The texture though,” Phreya says as she moves one of the pink colored flaps in between her thumb and index finger. “it’s supposed to stimulate oral”

 

She presses a small, circular button on the side, whirring the device to life. The tiny flaps, or tiny tongues rather, spin fast enough to leave a ghost trail behind them. Dani’s groin aches fleetingly.

 

_Fuck it._

 

“I think I’ll go with this one”

 

*

 

“Fuck, ah...fuck, fuck, shit..”

 

Dani’s clit throbs as the velvety material flicks over the small nub again, again, again, sending washes of pleasure over her at rates she didn’t even think possible.

 

She’s shaking, her tits bouncing slightly as she grinds her hips downward into the toy, wanting more, more from something that feels so good it’s almost painful. She’s so wet, enough to feel the moisture pooling between her lips. She slides a single digit through it, spreading the slickness up and down, up and down and finally inside, feeling for that ball of nestled nerves before pressing on it dead-on.

 

 _Close, close, close_ is the only word her brain can make as she rapidly drills one finger, two, three into her wetness, arching her back off the bed as she steadies the toy against her with her free hand, clicking the button once more to up the intensity.

 

She mewls low and and long as she comes, clenching around her fingers so hard they ache. Her breaths come out rushed and short before finally returning to normal as she throws the toy near the bottom of the bed and splays out on the mattress.

 

There’s an ache. Definitely one. One other than the faint pulse of her clit.

 

She feels in her chest, stomach, everywhere, really. It feels like that awful embarrassment, that guilt she always had after indulging herself. But it’s soft and low and almost in the background.

 

She knows it’ll creep up on her soon enough as it usually does, but right now she can only bask in the post pleasure wave of indifference.

 

She looks over at her floor, littered with underwear and hair ties and shoes and a plastic bag from the shop, eyeing a reciept sticking out of the top with words she can’t make out written on the back.

 

Curiosity getting the best of her, she sighs heavily before getting out of bed, walking over to the bag and plopping down on the floor, crossing her long legs one over one another. She pulls the receipt out, squinting to read the scribbled handwriting. It’s a number with a note sprawled below it.

 

_Hope you enjoyed this one as much as I do :) Maybe we could share experiences over dinner? I need to show you the ropes! Both literally and figuratively._

 

_Phreya_

 

Dani smiles, an absurdly wide and comical smile as she types the number into her phone. She opens messages and starts typing.

 

_I’d love dinner. More than you’d ever know._

**Author's Note:**

> title from my wife courtney barnett's "lance jr."
> 
> i have such mixed feelings about this fic so feedback is as always much appreciated 
> 
> come say hi on tumblr (dipnpips.tumblr.com) and twitter (@dipandpip)


End file.
